Barney
Barney & The Backyard Gang November 1987 - Friday, January 12, 1990 The setting was in Michael and Amy's house, backyard, the garage, and the neighborhood playground. Mid January 1990-current Starting on Saturday, January 13, 1990 in Mid January 1990, Michael and Amy's house, backyard, the garage, and the neighborhood playground. Barney & Friends Feburary 1990 - Sunday, January 31, 1993 The setting was a basic school. It had a slide and a swing for the playground. It had a tree, with a tire swing, and it had a tree stump. Inside the school was a small classroom. October 1988-September 1991/December 1995 - present Setting same, now the tree has moved to the right side of the playground, with a bench around it. School has changed and has gotten extremely bigger, looking nothing like the original. Bigger art center, stage, library. The school library got added as well. The treehouse has gotten a major make-over looking nothing like the early treehouse. Now it has a look out at the top with a slide. A round table on the left. Also, a ships wheel, and lots of room to move about and run, jump, skip and sing. A set silimar to this one was used in Late 1989-Early 1992 Backyard Gang videos, such as "Jeffrey's School!" (June 26, 1989), "A New Friend for Michael” (September 23, 1990), and "Sir Barn-A-Lot" (May 15, 1991), except it has the Season 1-3 background. Also, the treehouse was similar to the one used in this one, except the inside was the Season 3 treehouse's inside with Season 4-6 treehouse details. Also, the school classroom is similar to the Season 4-6 classroom, but a more room. October 1988 - current Setting is in a park. With a playground in the back that sometimes has a slide or swings. A big tree in the middle. A sitting swing that goes in circles. A gazebo, in Season 10 the top of the gazebo was taken off. A pond with a bridge over it that sometimes have ducks in it. In Late 1989-Early 1992 Backyard Gang videos and Season 10 also, a smaller pond was added in front of the gazebo. A caboose where they also play. With a library and lots of space to sing and dance, a stage where they can perform, a costume closet, and tables and chairs to sit or draw things. On the left side of the caboose outside, is another tree. In Late 1989-Early 1992 Backyard Gang videos and Season 10, there were musical stepping stones that were added in front of the tree. And last but not least, a tool shack where Mr. Boyd worked out of. December 26, 1991 - July 1994 The setting was the same as Season 1, except, the playground had gotten bigger, taking out the swing and slide, and adding a bridge and a place to walk around on. The tire swing is gone now too. The classroom has expanded a little bit from its original Season 1 look. This set came out in December 1, 1991. August 1994 - September 1997 The setting was the same as Season 1 and 2. Except the playground has gotten a little bigger, with more room to climb around. The classroom has gotten drastically bigger, with a small stage and art center, it almost looks nothing like the original classrooms. There is also a treehouse that everyone plays in. This set is continue used in some June 1996-1997 Season 3/Season 4 home videos, also known as Jeff's school. The treehouse in this version was silimar to the Season 3 one, except it has the Season 4 inside of the treehouse.